Jääruusut (Käännös)
by Sappez
Summary: Elsanna (Ei sisaria). "En usko tuota", tyttö totesi, täysin varmana itsestään. "Olen varma, että voin saada sinut hymyilemään, jotenkin." Ja voi pojat, kun hän oli oikeassa. Masentunut/Anna, Koditon/Elsa. Moderni AU. M-rated kielenkäytöstä, synkistä hetkistä ja aikuisten sisältöä. Original: Ice Roses by Banana-viking


Olen niin kyllästynyt tähän elottomaan oloon johon ruumiini on minut lukinnut. Tämä tunteiden turtuus ja ylitse pääsemätön tunne olla välittämättä saa minut väsyneeksi. Se alkaa tulla jo vähän vanhaksi. Mitä jos tämä on elämä? Jos tämä on elämä, sitten en välitä - näetkö ongelmani?

Elämä ärsyttää minua. Kun ihmisen vain kulkevan sen läpi huomioimatta toisiaan. He vain olettavat että kysymällä helppoja kysymyksiä, kaikki on hyvin. Ja sitten he tuntevat itsensä hyviksi. Tämä on pahin osa. He saavat mielihyvää siitä, että he leikkivät kiinnostuneita hetken.

Olen kyllästynyt tähän tietoiseen sisääni sulkeutumiseen, johon ruumiini on laittanut minut. Niin kuin minulla ei olisi pääsyä mieleeni tai tunteisiini. Niin kuin minä en olisi ikinä kykenevä tuntemaan rakkautta. Vain kipua. Lähinnä fyysistä kipua. En ole viellä tullut kohtaan, jossa aloin viiltelemään. Se on liian klisee. Sitä paitsi, ihmiset eivät eses välitä. Joten miksi häiritä arvilla? Jotkut ihmiset huomioivat ne joka tapauksessa.

Kaikki haluavat huomiota. Et voi kiistää sitä; Sinä haluat sitä myös. Hei, Älä häpeä sitä! Se tuntuu hyvältä. Minä en voi saada tarpeekseni siitä; se on kuin huume minulle. Se voisi olla mikä tahansa huume, koska en ole ikinä ennen ottanut huumeita. Paitsi tietenkin jos sinä lasket alkoholin ja tupakat. Joka tapauksessa, huomioitu pilveen meno ei ole lähelläkään humalassa oloa, tai nikotiini huumaa. Itse asiassa, en tykkää olla humalassa. Vihaan sitä hullua kontrollin menetystä. Tunnen vain olevani vielä enemmän jumissa ruumiini sisällä, vaikka se onkin mukavaa päästä ulos päästäni välillä.

Yksinkertaisesti en ymmärrä ihmisiä, jotka etsivät noitä järjettömiä menetelmiä. Se ei ole niin, että olisin valinnut olla tunne kylmä. Tämä ruumis ei päästä minua sisälle, jos tajuat mitä tarkoitan. On outoa puhua omasta ruumiistasi kuin se olisi joku tuntematon. Sillä on oma elämä. Ja se on kuin se olisi sulkenut pois aivojeni joka osan.

Osa, joka ohjaa keskittymistä.

Osa, joka ohjaa tunteita.

Jopa osa, joksa ohjaa muistoja. Kaikki ovat ulkona valikoimasta kuin simpukka, johon en ulotu.

Rakastan ruumistani, älä käsitä väärin. Tarkoitan, että missä minä olisin ilman sitä, niinhän? Pidän ulkonäostäni, jossain määrin, se ei ole sitä. Pelkään, että kaikki on pääni sisällä. Mutta rakastan ruumistani.

Itse asiassa, rakastan sitä liikaa pilatakseni sen arvilla ympäri ranteideni, tai myrkyttääkseni sen alkoholilla joka viikonloppu. Luovuin tupakasta viikon jälkeen. Onnekseni en koskaan tullut riippuvaiseksi. En voisi kestää ajatusta, että keuhkoni muuttuisivat mustiksi sisälläni. Sitä paitsi, jos haluaisin tappaa itseni, tekisin sen nopeammin ja kivuttomammin. En uhraamalla pientä osaa elämästäni jokaiseen tupakkaan. Olen paljon asioita, mutten pelkuri.

Älä huoli, tämä ei ole tarina tytöstä pahassa paikassa, missä joku ihmepoika, isoilla pähkinän ruskeilla silmillä, ilmestyy ja saa hänet voimaan paremmin. Tämä ei ole yksi niistä tarinoista. Tämä on vain tarina tytöstä pahassa paikassa. Sinä voit lopettaa lukemisen nyt, jos sinä haluat, koska et varmaan keksi tästä paljon mitään kiinnostavaa. Tarkoitan, että kuka löytäisi? Kuka välittää

Joka tapauksessa, minun mielessäni maailma on hirveä paikka ilman mitään positiivista. Sinä vietät koko lapsuutesi huolissasi. Huolissasi joka ainoasta hiton asiasta.

Ja sitten, kun kasvat vanhemmaksi, sinä oikeastaan huomaat, että maailma on hirveä paikka, täynnä sotaa, nälkää, itsekkäitä poliitikkoja, rahaa, rahaa, rahaa, rahaa, rahaa... Anteeksi, hukkasin punaisen langan. Ja sitten, sinä vain seisot siellä. Eikä ole mitään, mitä voisit tehdä sille. Olet vain osa heidän systeemiään, niin kuin bingo pallon numero. Maailmassa, jossa rahalla on enemmän arvoa kuin ihmisen elämällä - ja ennen kun korjaat minua, se on totta! Ajattele sitä. Vain ajattele. Ajattele vain yksi sekunti ja sinä näet sen.

Ja siinä sinä olet, jumissa koulussa tai missä vain. Vain haluten - ei, janoten - pudottaa kaikki ja tehdä jotakin. Mitä tahansa. Sen sijaan, että olisit vain jumissa heidän systeemissään. Niinkuin palanen heidän palapeliään. Muttet pysty. Koska, jos sinä hukkaat palan palapelistä, alat etsiä sitä. Tai muuten, et voi saada kuvaa valmiiksi. Ja muutamassa vuodessa, kun sinä löydät kadonneen palan sohvan alta, tai mistä vain, sinä alotat uudestaan, ja teet kuvan valmiiksi.

Tämä on syy, miksi minulla on tämä ääretön paine elää niiden oletusten mukaisesti. Ja pahinta kaikista, ne ovat minun omia oletusarvojani. Muttaminä en ole syntynyt niiden standardien kanssa, olinko? Joten ennenkun syytän yhteiskuntaa. Syytän yhteiskuntaa siitä, että se on pakottanut nämä hullut ajatukset minun päähäni. Ajatukset, että minusta voi tulla mitä vain.

Se on liian räikeä väitös. Mitä vain. Mikä on mitä vain? Mitä vain on kaikkea, ja kaikki on mitä vain. Enkä halua olla kaikke - tai mitä vain, ihan sama. Haluan vain jotain. Jotain on hyvä sana. Se ilmaisee epämääräistä määrää, joka voi olla joko ääretöntä tai rajallista. Toivon, että voisin olla ääretön. Mutten voi kietoa päätäni sen ympärille, joten olen jumissa rajallisessa.

Pointtini on, että tässä maailmassa on liikaa vaihtoehtoja. Tässä tulevat taas standardit ja oletukset.

Vanhemmillani ei koskaan ole ollut paljoa oletuksia minua varten, koska olen aina yrittänyt parhaani. Helvetti, minä jopa aloitin oman college rahastoni, kun olin kolmetoista. He vain jatkoivan ihanteellisen vanhempien fraasin sanomista: "Haluamme vain sinun olevan onnellinen." No, hienoa, helpommin sanottu kuin tehty.

Nyt, tämä on kohta, jossa itseinho saapuu kuvioihin. Olen pahollani siitä. Toivon että voisin sanoa 'Nyt, tämä on kohta, jossa itseinho poistuu kuvioista', mutta pelkään ettei se ole mahdollista. Ehkä ajattelet: "Miksi minun pitäisi olla pajoillani jonkun valkoisen tytön puolesta jolla on identiteetti kriisi" - eikä sinun pitäisikään!

Itse asiassa, älä ole pahoillasi puolestani. Se vain saisi minut tuntemaan pahemmin itsestäni. En halua, että minua luullaan herkäksi tytöksi, joten aion sanoa tämän vain kerran, mutta minusta tuntuu että vien parrasvalon niiltä, joilla on oikeasti rankka elämä. Minun elämäni ei ole rankka, ei ole koskaan ollutkaan.

Mutta täällä on ihmisiä, joilla on vakavia ongelmia. Lapsia, jotka eivät saa apua, heidän puolestaan sinun pitäisi olla pahoillasi. Ei, sinun ei pitäisi olla pahoillasi hedän puolestaan; sinun pitäisi saada liikettä sinun laiskoihin kinttuihisi ja mennä auttamaan heitä. Joten, ennen kuin jatkat lukemista, lupaa ettet ole pahoillasi puolestani. Minä vain kerron sinulle tarinan.

Miksi minä kerron sen? Ehkä joku siellä ulkona, voi samaistua, eikä ehkä tuntea itseään niin yksinäiseksi. Ehkä kerran sen vain saadakseni itseni voimaan paremmin. Ehkä sillä on jotain tekemistä sen ihmisen kanssa, josta minä aion kertoa teille. Luulen, että se on se syy.

Joten kyllä, minä olen tyttö, jolla on aikalailla kaikkea. No, ei poikaystävää. Vain aika tunnettu. Ei enää kovinkaan läheisiä ystäviäkään, ikävä kyllä. Mutta minulla on katto pääni päällä, kaikki kirjat josta voin vain unelmoida lukevani, lämmin peti nukuttavaksi yöllä ja ruokaa pöydällä joka yö.

On jotain etua että se on näin. Katsos, en hermostu. Sillä ei yksinkertaisesti ole väliä. Millään ei ole riittävästi väliä mielessäni, ei riittävästi saadakseen kroppaani fyysisesti hermostuneeksi. Muttä tämä kaikki muuttui.

Se kaikki alkoi yhtenä päivänä, silloin kuin vähiten epäilit sitä. Silloin ei satatnut lunta. Mutta oli kylmä. Olin kävelemässä autolleni kliniikalta. Silloin näin hänet. Tiedän, tiedän. Sanoin ettei tämä ole yksi niistä tarinoista. Mutten sanonut mitään tytöstä, enhän?

Nyt toivon, että voisin kertoa sinulle 'se päivä muutti kaiken' ja kaiken sen kliseisen romanttisen paskan, mutta varmastikkaan se ei ole vaihtoehto. Se oli normaali päivä muiden joukossa. Mutta se oli se mistä kaikki alkoi, joten ajattelin, että mainitsisin sen.

Olin kävelemässä jalkakäytävää, ajattelematta mitään tärkeää, kun katsoin toiselle puolelle katua. Hän istui kujan kulmassa, Tiana's Café;n vieressä. Jos et ole koskaan ollut Tianassa, sinun pitää, koska hänen kaurakakut ovat kuolemisen arvoisia - ei kirjaimellisesti, älä huoli.

En tiennyt hänen nimeään silloin, enkä ollut oikein kiinnostunutkaan sillä hetkellä, rehellisesti sanottuna. Mutta valehtelisin jos väittäisin, etten olisi ollut edes vähän kiinnostunut. Tarkoitan, etten tietenkään voinut muuta kuin ihmetellä, millainen nimi seuraisi niin vaaleaihoista tyttöä, jolla on platinan vaaleat hiukset. Hänen silmänsä olivat melkein jäätävän siniset, niinkuin jääkimpale hänen edessään.

Hän vain istui siinä, vuollen hänen jääveistostaan. Älä kysy minulta, mistä hän sai puhdasta jäätä. Totesin, että hänen on täytynyt hakea se järvestä, kaupungin ulkopuolelta. Mitä hän teki tienatakseen rahaa talvella, älä kysy sitäkään. Kuitenkin, hän istu siinä jäätävällä kadun kulmalla joka päivä, paperi kuppi edessään samalla, kun hän vuoli jääruusujaan.

Oli inhottavaa nähdä ihmisten heittävän pennejään. Tarkoitan, sinä olet lahjoittamassa rahaa kodittomille, et pilkkaamassa heitä tyhjentämällä sinun pölyisiä vanhoja taskujasi. Voit yhtä hyvin teipata otsaasi kyltin, jossa lukee: "vitut kodittomista". Osta edes yksi hänen ruusuistaan.

Hän vuoli niin suurella tarkkuudella, että se oli melkein pelottavaa. Se ei ole sitä, ettenkö olisi koskaan ennen nähnyt tyttöä ennen, mutten ollut ennen sitä päivää todella nähnyt häntä, tajuatko?

Ehkä sillä oli jotain tekemistä minun kömpelyydestäni, mutta onnistuin kaatamaan hänen kuppinsa, joka oli täynnä pennejä, kun kävelin ohitse.

"Voi paska", mutisin kiusallisena.

Kyykistyin nostamaan hilut, jotka olivat nyt levinneet ympäri jalkakäytävää. Tyttö ei sanonut mitään, mutta päästi irti taltasta, joka oli hänen toisessa kädessään, muttei irroittanut otettaan vasarasta. Tyttö nosti vapaan kätensä pettämään suutaan, piilottaakseen hymynsä, tai hihityksen, en tiedä. Olin polvillani ja farkkuni olivat likaantuneet eilisestä lumesta.

"Anteeksi tästä", mutisin ja laitoin kupin takaisin pysty asentoon kolikkoineen.

"Ei se mitään", blondi sanoi, hymyillen hellästi minulle. Hänen kätensä oli peitetty harmailla hansikkailla, mutta sormet olivat paljaat. Se helpotti tytön työskentelyä. Kun olin lähdössä, hän poimi yhden juuri veistetyistä ruusuistaan ja ojensi sen minulle.

"Tässä, talo tarjoaa."

Seisoin hetken, harkiten pitäisikö minun ottaa kädet taskuistani ja oikeasti hyväksyä se hiton ruusu. Lopulta, ojensin kämmeneni, koska olisi ollut epäkohteliasta jättää hänet jumittumaan noin vain.

Jää tuntui kylmältä ihoani vasten, ja hetken, ihailin nätisti veistettyä ruusua minun kämmenelläni. Oli vaikeaa päätellä, kuinka oli mahdollista tehdä jotain niin kaunista jostain niin voimakkaasta, kylmästä ja vaarallisesta. Tarkoitan, en voi leikata edes tomaattia yhtä ohuiksi palasiksi, en ilman leikkaamatta itseäni.

"Teetko mitään muuta?" kysyin ajattelematta sitä juurikaan.

"Kyllä, mutta nautin näistä eniten", hän hymyili.

"Miksi?"

Hä mietti pitkään ja hartaasti tätä kysymystä samalla, kun hän poimi yhden ruusuistaan ja tutki sitä.

"Se on vertauskuva", hän totesi. Hänen silmänsä eivät jättäneen hänen kädessään olevaa ruusua.

"Whoa, rauha John Green", sanoin, yrittäen parhaani mukaan tehdä härnäävää ilmettä. En sanoisi, että onnistuin, mutta se oli yrityksen arvoinen. Edessäni ollut tyttö näytti tajuavan sen, hän jopa naurahti.

"Olen tosissani. Katsos, jää on vain hetkellistä. Se sulaa. Ja nämä" hän viittasi ruusuihinsa, " Ne tuovat iloa. En tiedä, luulen, että on ystävällistä muistuttaa, että ilo on vain hetkellistä. Et voi olla iloinen kaiken aikaa. Tai muuten siinä ei olisi mitään erikoista. Sama ruusujen kanssa, jos voisit pitää ne ikuisesti, ne eivät olisi erikoisia."

Myös jääruusu, jonka hän oli juuri ojentanut minulle oli alkanut sulaa. Sen kauneus valui hitaasti pois.

"Sitten... Ainakin anna minun maksaa minun hetkellisestä ilostani", minä totesin ja otin viisi dollaria lompakostani ja laitoin ne hänen kuppiinsa. Se näytti paljon paremmalta nyt, siis kuppi. Se todella anstaisi enemmän kuin nuo hiton pennit.

"No, se on se juttu", tyttö sanoi, onkien minun viittä dollariani ja ojensi niitä takaisin minulle, "iloa ei voi ostaa. Se on yksilöllinen aistimus oikeastaan. Minä voin löytää iloa asioista, joista sinä et voi... Mutta tosiaan, halusin vain nähdä hymysi."

Hänen hymynsä oli aito. Ja vau, se oli virkistävää nähdä. Hetken, hän itse asiassa sai minut kyseenalaistamaan ajatustani siitä, ettei kukaan välitä. Mutta ketä minä huijaan? Hän oli täysin tuntematon, miksi hänen pitäisi välittää? Ja minusta, kaikkien ihmisten joukkosta?"

"No, niinkuin sinä sanoit. Joitain asioita ei voi ostaa. Ei edes kourallisella iloa", minun ääneni oli vankka, paljastaen surullista totuutta.

"En usko tuota", tyttö totesi, täysin varmana itsestään. "Olen varma, että voin saada sinut hymyilemään, jotenkin."  
>Ja voi pojat, kun hän oli oikeassa. Mutta paljon tätä myöhemmin.<p>

Kiitin häntä ruususta ja lähdin. Ja tässä te saitte sen. Tästä kaikki alkoi.


End file.
